


You're not invincible!

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst??, DAMMIT BRUCE, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tims a good brother, also confused, mostly angry tho, sad grayson, tims angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Tims going to kill the others. Knowing Damian he'll happily help once he realised what's happened to his favourite brother.





	You're not invincible!

Tim stared at the laptop in front of him. His eyes searching for every little detail to type in his report. Another case, another killer.

Sighing, Tim leaned back on the couch wondering what the others were doing. Now that he was thinking about it, they were acting quite strange.

The girls were on a mission in Hong-Kong, Tim had a feeling it was also their girl time. Tim quirks a smile before frowning. Jason had escaped the manor a week ago, declaring he had a huge heist to tackle. Not unusual but he had been spotted in his turf a while ago, no one said a thing. Then there was Bruce, the last week he had been going out on patrol earlier than usual, taking Damian with him. It wasn't to out of the ordinary but the way he kept glancing at Dick before he left was.

With a shake of his head and a huff Tim went back to work. The sooner this report was finished the sooner the bastard can go to jail. And with each explicit detail the longer.

Tim knew the others glanced at him every time he typed up a report. They didn't understand why he dug up as much information as he could. At least they left him alone to do it, so it wasn't all bad.

Tim did it because he saw the way the victims family broke. How they cried and how they stared at the killer with such hatred or with dead eyes. He hated it. So he dug up everything, didn't leave room for the murderer to go scot free while families mourn.

\----

Finishing the report Tim placed his closed laptop on the wooden table, time to get some food.

He had just turned a couple of corners before he bumped into a body.

"Oof-" That was Dick.

"Oops sorry Timmy, was' spaced out," Tim frowned a little more, Dick’s voice was choked and his jaw was clenched. A quick scan revealed he wasn't hurt, then what happened?

"It's alright Dick, was about to get some food, want to come?" Tim quizzed, pulling a smile.

A trembling nod and Dick stumbled awkwardly to the kitchen, Tim slowly following. Before passing to the next room Tim took a glance back. Stomach dropping Tim decided he was going to kill the others.

One last look and Tim closed the door, leaving the painting of the two smiling Grayson's.

\----

Heart in his stomach Tim stepped into the kitchen, he wasn't so hungry anymore. Watching as his oldest brother made cereal, Tim swallowed. Today was the anniversary of the flying Grayson's death. Tim remembers that night, the screams, the stench of blood and the crunching of bones. But Tim also remembers the utterly heartbroken look of his unknown older brothers face.

_CLANK_

Head snapping up, Tim eyes quickly found his elder brothers shaking form. He took a deep breath before side stepping around the glass and milk on the floor and, hesitantly, took Dick’s trembling hand. It was cold.

"S-sorry.” Tim blinked, before he shook his head.

"No, no it's okay, no need to apologise.” Soothingly speaking Tim wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was out of his comfort zone but he understood his brother needs him right now.

As Dick started to sob Tim rubbed his hands trying to warm them up before pulling his heartbroken brother up.

"Come on, let's go to the couch."

Letting him lean his weight against him, Tim hurled them both to the couch. Sitting down, Tim pulled him to him. Feeling Dick’s fingers clutch onto his back and his neck getting wet Tim hums. Humming quietly Tim adjusted himself so he was laying down with Dick laying on top of him. Legs tangled as he cried into Tim’s neck, trembles wracking his body. Curling his arm around Dick, Tim wasn't quite sure what to do.

Humming he decides to run his fingers through raven hair, whimpers dying down he guessed it was a good sign. Still Tim wondered how this was fair. Why did Dick, his brother who always comforted them, have no one except him, plain old Tim, to comfort him? To be fair Damian wouldn't know and the girls were in Hong-Kong, but that didn't excuse the others.

"Thanks Timmy," came a small voice. Looking down Tim cracked a smile and kissed his brothers head. As he dozed of Tim had a thought, If no one was going to there for his brother them he was and always will be.

"I like your cuddles.” Tim snorted as he looked at his sleeping brother. Of course he sleep talked about cuddles. Shaking his head Tim continued brushing his fingers through his elder brothers hair.

"I'm here for you, you need to know you’re not invincible.” He mumbled as he thought of revenge. The others are gonna get it. After all they deserved it, maybe Damian will help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
